


The Unknown

by fandom_freak16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Multi, Sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_freak16/pseuds/fandom_freak16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosabella Potter was a year old when the war broke out. Her little brother was just born and tragedy struck separating brother and sister for 10 years. When they meet at Hogwarts will they find each other or will they go down totally different paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell?

Third person p.o.v

When the Potters had their son no one could have seen this coming. Their daughter loved her little brother, Rosabella always had to be by him. Harry and Rosabella were inseparable but on the 11th of August everything when down hill, the Potters had just gone out for dinner to celebrate their daughters first birthday. When the returned home they found their house destroyed not a stone left unturned literally their house had been broken into. They then made the hardest decision of their young lives, the decided to give Rosabella to Petunia, Lily's sister to keep her safe. Not that it did any good in the long run anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up you lazy freak!" Even from a dead sleep I can hear my Aunt Petunia yelling at me. She has that skill and I hate it, never do I have a second of peace and quiet not even in my dreams.

"Coming Aunt Petunia" I yell back, there are some days I try to argue but that only ends up in a beating from my Uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley. Other days I try to remember my parents but it's no use. My aunt and uncle say they're dead. As I walk down the stairs I can hear Dudley behind me and that never ends well. Dudley's favorite game is "beat up Rosabella" and no one ever stops to help. My Aunt and Uncle would rather have me dead, so they didn't have to care for me anymore.

"Where are you, girl? I want everything perfect today." Screamed Aunt Petunia.

"I'm right here and why does everything have to be perfect today?" I thought they had finally remembered my birthday, they never remember my birthday.

"Today is the day those people are going to take you away far away from us. Finally we will be able to live a normal life with out you and your freakishness."


	2. New People and Past Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my best friends told me to continue writing so you have her to thank.

After my Aunt inspected all the cleaning I had done, she ordered me to make biscuits for the guests, whoever they are. I was just getting the chocolate chips into the biscuit dough as the doorbell rang. An unearthly scream in the form of my name entered the kitchen. 

"Yes Aunt Petunia." I said calmly as I put the biscuits into the oven. 

"Here. Now you little brat." she screamed back at me.

I set the timer and walked into the living room where Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley were all waiting for me with scowls on their faces.

"Go open the door you useless brat." Uncle Vernon scowled at me.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." I whispered as I was getting closer to the door.

As I opened the door I noticed the neighbors sitting outside on their front porch looking at our guests. It won't be good if my aunt and uncle found out. Standing on the front steps of the house stood three men and a single woman. The woman stood behind a man with long, shaggy black hair. The woman had bubblegum pink hair and dark purple eyes. The man in front of her with long black hair smiled politely at me but the smile wasn't in his black eyes. The two men standing in front of them stood side by side with blank expressions. The man with scraggly looking red hair grunted once he saw me and looked away while the other with short brown hair smiled at me warmly.  
I ushered the guests quickly in the house without saying a word, like I was taught to do. I went to make my way upstairs to hide in my room like they make me do every time we have people over.

"Don't you dare go upstairs freak these people are here to see you." Aunt Petunia said with a grimace on her face.

"Excuse me that's my god daughter your talking to. Either hold your tongue or I shall remove it for you." the tall brown haired man told my aunt calmly.  
Aunt Petunia had a look of complete and total shock on her face.

"Now that we have that sorted out i will be taking my god daughter away from you disgusting people." he stated. 

I have a god father what the heck? I thought everyone my parents knew were dead just like they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? This is my first fanfic so please be kind.


End file.
